Worthy of Me
by ElectricTouch
Summary: My family just up and left me. Broken, disappearing and trying to find my chosen ones in this dark abyss that is my life. I'm Bella and I'm and unbonded guardian.


Ok so this is my first story to actually have others read. I know my writing is not that fabulous just a heads up to you readers. Please let me know if this is super tasty and you want more or if it blows like a BM in a toilet. Love to hear your thoughts.

I can't believe he just left me. That fucking prick left me. Such scandalous lies. My rage was the first thing to boil up and out. The scream I let out was blood curdling but damn it felt good. I needed to move away from Charlies house before I left myself go too far and I end up turning his house to dust. I took of through the forest and ended up in the baseball field. Perfect, just the place to let things out without too much damage noticed. The emotional exaction I felt was crippling at this point. I released the rest of my pent up emotions through a fucking fierce ass shockwave. I'm sure people are going to be thinking its an earthquake it was that heavy. After that my thoughts start to get overwhelming and jumbled. The only thought that is actually sticking out in all the mayhem is "Where did I go wrong?" I settled my mind and thought through everything that had happened with that family. Nothing was coming to me. I sighed with frustration. Then it hit me the message. I thought about my last conversation with God. He told me about my future. Well more like gave me a freak'n headache with the twists of his short knowledge fest.

"Your path will meet with a family that brings you happiness but a great sorrow will hit when your soul is at it's turning point. At your weakest hour you will find your other half and true family. They are your chosen ones."

WTF! I mean seriously that's it! Why did he have to be so damn cryptic? I thought I had already went through my great sorrow when James came but I guess not. So where do I go from here. I won't survive long without my bond. Slight panic starts to creep into my mind. Crap what the hell do I do now!

I guess you need a little background about me in order for you to understand my fuck-tasticly large dilemma. Well I'm what you would call and earth angel created by the big man upstairs. And yes before you go all holy words on me I am fully allowed to cuss here on earth. A sweet perk if I might say so. Anyways, I am a guardian to my other half and their family. I thought this was with the Cullens but it seems as though another family was more worthy of my abilities and protection. I guess that's why they were never able to access my abilities when they were in need. Only my chosen ones are able to do so. Damn that should have sent up a red flag right there for me. The more I think about this the more I notice how I never really fit or became one with the family considering that's my purpose.

The thing is though the Cullens didn't know what I was or that I wasn't human. It surprises me that Carlisle didn't pick up on anything from me. I would have figured he knew about my kind. We are rare but not unheard of. The funny thing is thought that the Volturi have one and he didn't notice. Guess he's not all that smart after all. Another thing is that I could never be myself around the Cullens. It's like my mind and body wouldn't allow it. Though now it seems logical since they are not the chosen. Only the chosen are privileged to know the real me.

Ok wow with all this self realization going on HOW THE HELL did I even begin to think that they were the one I was meant for. I guess it's just the pull to be bonded. Slapping myself on the forehead I sigh again and sit down. Fuck I fell so ridiculously fucking stupid right now that I didn't pick up on any of the Godzilla like signs that were showing themselves to me. If I didn't notice the signs until too late this time how will I know when my chosen one are around.

Crap. I have now just worked myself into a complete brain cluster fuck. For the first time I notice the sky and the sun is beginning to set. Damn it! How long have I been out here? Shit, Charlie! He is so going to go ape shit on me when I get home. I hope he hasn't dispatched out for a search and rescue team. He worries ways to much.

My life blows major wind right now. Queue the depression. Damn it!


End file.
